


peaches (handprints and good grips all on my ass)

by silverette666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/pseuds/silverette666
Summary: Genji rests a hand on his brother's back, in between his shoulder blades, trying for reassuring. It makes Hanzo spread his legs—both of his bracketing one of Genji’s—and lower the upper part of his body to the floor, arms extending to grip an ankle. That puts his crotch right above Genji’s knee and he grinds against it, lace gliding effortlessly on leather.





	peaches (handprints and good grips all on my ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux/gifts).



> for the longest time, the working title of this was "hanzo with the fattest ass ever grinding against genji in a chair"
> 
> title comes from "partition" by beyoncé

 

Genji is certain he's dreaming.

All the furniture in Hanzo's room has been pushed to the side, carpet rolled up and taken away. The floors are shining in the low glow of a tall lamp, placed just behind the simple wooden chair Genji's sitting on. One of his arms is casually thrown around the back of it, foot resting on the low rung, his other ankle balanced on the raised knee. Hanzo stands in front of him, arms crossed over his chest; his hair is down, dark and silky and spilling like ink over his shoulders. The straight ends touch the dragon curling around his arm, brushing its tail and Hanzo's nipple whenever the young man breathes in.

Goosebumps appear on his skin, despite the relatively warm temperature of the room; it means that Hanzo's current outfit is the cause of his embarrassment. That, and Genji's rather intense gaze, staring at his brother—from the tips of his platform heels, up the apex of his thighs (where his cock is beginning to harden in his black lace thong), to his pierced nipples, silver bars gleaming almost gold in the warm light. The piercings are a nice touch, and Genji had been surprised when, almost a year ago, Hanzo had hissed and pushed his brother away after he'd grabbed at his chest one night, pecs swollen under the woolen sweater he was wearing. Now, it seems like Hanzo can't get enough of Genji playing with his pierced nipples, flushing bright red whenever Genji spends time focusing on his chest. 

Though tonight, the focus isn't—or shouldn't be—on Hanzo's torso, no matter how distracting it is. Tonight, it's all about Hanzo's plush ass and muscular thighs, about the way his garters dig into his skin and the thigh highs squeeze his flesh provocatively. The last time they were lost in each other Genji had asked for a lap dance, of all things, from his brother; had asked him to wear frilly underthings and towering heels, all in an effort to accentuate his ample curves and thick muscles while grinding up against him. At the time it was hard to say if Hanzo would do it; but his brother had passed him in a hallway earlier, put a heavy hand on his shoulder and told Genji to come to his room after dinner.

The corridors were empty when Genji had made his way to his brother's bedroom, not entirely sure what to expect. The empty chair and the lamp were a dead giveaway, however, the simple sight of them making Genji's heart leap in his throat for a few solid minutes; even now, he can hardly believe it.

Hanzo walks past him, heels clicking loudly on the floor as he makes his way to the desk. After fiddling with something for a couple seconds, a soft sound resembling a bell fills up the room; Hanzo times his steps back to the chair, every clink of the bell matching up with him getting closer to Genji. Soon after, a light beat kicks in, twining with the twinkling sound while Hanzo circles Genji's chair, keeping up with the beat. He trails a hand over his brother's shoulders, stomps around with one foot perfectly in front of the other, making his wide hips sway as Genji's eyes follow all his movements.

Genji's hand comes up and passes over his ass, the touch feather-light. Hanzo sticks his back out, wiggles his hips while moving closer to his brother. He flicks his hair over his shoulder, eyes impassive when they lock onto Genji's. The flush spreading over his cheeks only adds to the experience, his usually haughty demeanor betrayed by the blush blossoming on his face. He starts bouncing his ass when the music picks up, centimeters away from Genji's hungry gaze.

Hanzo steps backwards, only stopping when he hits Genji's knee. His brother takes the hint and lowers his leg, placing both feet on the rung of the chair and splaying his thighs wide. It's as endearing as it is sexy, because Genji can see Hanzo's slight hesitation in every move; the way his head hangs a bit, back tense and shoulders slightly raised towards his red ears. Genji rests a hand on his brother's back, in between his shoulder blades, trying for reassuring. It makes Hanzo spread his legs—both of his bracketing one of Genji’s—and lower the upper part of his body to the floor, arms extending to grip an ankle. That puts his crotch right above Genji’s knee and he grinds against it, lace gliding effortlessly on leather.

Hanzo feels a gust of breath right above his ass, on his back dimples, and then Genji's burying his face in his crack. He jumps slightly, head shooting up to look at Genji, frowning when the only visible part of his brother is his bright green hair, color dulled in the soft buttery light of the lamp. He resumes his descend, trailing his covered dick down his brother’s knee, bending down until he’s on all fours in front of the chair. He takes a couple of steps forward like this, spine arched and butt upturned before lowering himself and extending his arms so his shoulders are touching the ground. One leg bends at the knee, pointy heel towards the ceiling, and Hanzo rolls himself back up, ass first again, letting Genji get his fill of his brother on his knees for him, presenting beautifully. His cock is bulging in his pants, shiny leather not doing anything to hide his erection. He wants to hump Hanzo, smack his fat ass and watch it jiggle on his dick, grab handfuls of it and leave bruises on that perfect peachy skin.

The music is still playing, bass low and thrumming, tune slow and syrupy now; Hanzo throws his head back and shakes it once, twice, hair playing over his powerful back muscles, curved and on display. He gets up suddenly, waking around until he’s behind Genji; he puts his hands on his brother’s chest, on top of the tight t-shirt he’s wearing, running them up and down and feeling him up. He brings his mouth close to Genji’s ear, breathes out over the sensitive shell before biting it and moving one of his hands down to Genji’s crotch, squeezing his erection. Genji gasps, taking one of his own hands to cover Hanzo’s, lifting his hips up into the contact. He’s smiling through all of this, loving the feeling of Hanzo’s strong hand on him, hot pressure on his dick despite the barrier of his pants and underwear.

Genji springs up the moment Hanzo releases his ear and dick, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. His hands flee to his zipper, fumbling with it for a moment before he pulls it down and takes out his cock, stroking it once in the time it takes Hanzo to face him again. His brother sits down in the scant space between Genji's thighs, half of his ass hanging off the chair, snaking his hands around Genji’s shoulders, still bouncing his ass to the best of his abilities. Their chests are almost touching, as are the fronts of their crotches, Hanzo's thong brushing teasingly against Genji’s dick, sending slight tremors through him, making his nipples peak up. Hanzo knows he’s being a tease so Genji retaliates by moving his hands to his brother’s thighs, pinching and snapping the garters until it stings. Hanzo whines, pushes his body closer to Genji, grinds against him dirtily, swiveling and screwing his hips down. Genji pats his ass cheeks, strokes the two fleshy lumps with his palms before spreading them, fingers dipping into his crack under the thong, ghosting over his taint and hole. One hand moves to grab at the lacy material, pulling it up so it sits snugly against his sensitive skin, the other lightly slapping at his brother’s ass, feeling the wobble where Hanzo’s sat on his thighs.

Genji wants to bury his face in Hanzo’s ass, pull his underwear to the side and lap at his hole until he’s twitching to be filled with Genji’s cock. At the moment, he focuses on the weight in his palms, strong muscle blanketed by fat and soft skin and decides to dig his nails in and harshen his slaps. When he looks up at Hanzo, his brother is blissed out, mouth open towards the ceiling and brows furrowed from the attention his ass is receiving. Genji leans forward, latches his mouth on Hanzo’s neck and begins kissing a path down it, to his collarbones and chest, until he reaches a puffy nipple; taking that in his mouth, he works on turning it pinkish red instead of the dusty color it normally is, glad that his brother is currently too distracted to do anything about it. He’s even stopped trying to keep up with the music, the movements of his hips turning desperate and focused on getting off instead.

Emboldened by his brother’s lack of reaction, Genji tries worming one fingertip inside Hanzo; it’s dry, so he doesn’t push it; just rests the pad of his finger against his brother’s opening, periodically pressing down on the furl of muscle to feel the give of it. It makes Hanzo hum throatily, hair swishing as he shakes his head from side to side, hips chasing the feeling of Genji’s finger against his ass, wanting more. Genji complies, dips another finger in without hurting Hanzo, more teasing and promising than anything. He wants to grab the lube and fingerfuck Hanzo until he cums just from that, getting his asshole played with while sitting in his brother’s lap dressed like a pretty slut.

One of Hanzo’s hand moves from Genji’s shoulder, flicking a nipple in its path down Genji’s body, brushing against solid abs before it wraps around his cock. The grip is shaky and loose, not surprising given the amount of attention Hanzo's willing to pay to his brother when he's got two digits prodding at his asshole. Carefully, Genji lifts his fingers to his mouth, considers making his brother suck them instead as he sticks them between his lips, wetting them with saliva and pulling them out. He returns them to Hanzo's asshole, pressing with the intention of getting inside this time, and the older male groans when they pop in, two of them stretching him with a slight burn. His cock is still erect, throbbing while hidden beneath the black lace, shiny and tacky with precum where the head of his dick is drooling against the material. 

Genji sneaks his other hand to his brother's front, fishing his cock out of the underwear; it's hot and hard in his hand, reddish head slick and wet and he gets the urge to lean down and lick at the tip. His fingers close around his brother's member and Hanzo shivers heavily in his lap, moans gurgling in his throat and threatening to spill past his lips. He breaks the silence for the first time, muttering Genji's name wantonly, squeezing his brother's strong shoulders in his palms and bringing their faces close together. Their lips brush without closing in a kiss, passing hot breaths in the scant space between their mouths before Genji bites and pulls at Hanzo's lower lip—gently, just enough to feel him shudder again. Another fat drop of precome forms and drops from his cock, thin transparent line stretching and then breaking when it drips down.

With a hand on his ass and another around his dick, Hanzo looks like he’s in heaven; Genji's stroking him luxuriantly, making sure to squeeze just under his head on the upward motion, twisting his wrist and working Hanzo like a fiddle. He looks almost boneless, ready to melt into the ground, the death grip he's got on Genji's shoulders being the only indicator he's not completely out of it. 

Getting an idea, Genji shifts his arms under his brother's ass, squeezing once before trying to get up on shaky legs. Hanzo wraps his calves around his back, pointy heels digging in, a surprised noise coming out from behind his clenched teeth when he feels the change in position. His brother walks them to the bed, depositing Hanzo on top of the unmade sheets, his fists immediately tangling in the navy material. He looks beautiful like that, spread out on the mattress like an offering, peach pale skin contrasting the black and blue colors of both his lingerie and his bedspread. He can't help but lean down and steal a kiss from Hanzo, thumbing his bottom lip once they part; his hands roam down his brother's body, taking a hold of his stockinged calves and bringing them up and over his shoulders. Hanzo lets out a little yelp, legs tightening around Genji's neck and bringing him down a few centimeters. 

The younger man grins, turning his head minutely to kiss the silk wrapped around his brother's powerful legs. His chapped lips briefly catch on the fine material and Genji entertains the thought of ripping the scant cloth covering Hanzo's form. That would definitely earn him a glare—maybe even a slap—from the man pinned under him for ruining his things; all well deserved, of course. 

Genji chooses to focus on the man before him; specifically, his lace-covered cock, straining against the black material. A swift pass of his thumb over the head of Hanzo's erection leaves the pad of his finger slick with precome and Genji would like nothing more than to bring the digit up to his mouth, watch Hanzo watch him as he licks the slick off his finger. Instead, he dives down and buries his face into his brother's crotch, nosing into the crease of his thigh, at his taut balls, dipping down and breathing open-mouthed over the tight clutch of his hole. His brother's legs strain around his shoulders, hands shooting up and tangling into Genji's green locks, gripping the strands and making his scalp tingle. 

He sucks at the root of Hanzo's cock, saturating the material and letting his saliva mix in with his brother's sweet sweat. Below him, Hanzo moans and tries using both his arms and legs to bring him closer to either his cock or hole. Genji relents, nipping at the pale thigh closest to him before moving down, pushing the thong aside and revealing the soft pucker of his brother's hole. He breathes over it, feeling the muscle twitch under his thumb before licking a broad swathe over the sensitive skin, making Hanzo jump in his arms, one hand flying to his face in an attempt to stifle the whimpers brewing in his throat. 

Grinning from his position, Genji digs into the hole in front of him, tongue parting his brother's soft walls and sinking inside with a soft squelch. He thrusts it in and out for a few moments, enjoying the involuntary little clenches around it, trying to inch his thumb in alongside it. That makes Hanzo twitch, tightening around both appendages, heels digging in sharply where they're crossed around his brother's back. The filthy noises filtering up to him make his ears pinken, burning where he's digging his head into the mattress, biting on a knuckle to keep the moans in. 

Hanzo startles when Genji's hand leaves his thigh to tug his cock out of his thong, leaving a thin trail of precum that stretches until it breaks; Genji then positions the elastic band so that Hanzo's dick points up towards his belly button. He pats the still covered part of the shaft, hot through the skimpy material, and snakes his hand inside his brother's underwear, wrapping a calloused palm around his girth. He times his motions so that every thrust of his tongue and thumb inside his asshole happens on a downstroke, squeezing once he gets close to the base and enjoying the feeling of Hanzo's answering twitch. 

After about a dozen strokes, he slows down, carefully taking his thumb and tongue out of his brother's ass, a questioning noise making its way past Hanzo's lips. Genji wishes there was enough light in the room to look down and see his pucker shining with spit, probably reddened and twitching with the phantom sensation of having something inside. He licks his lips, enjoying Hanzo's sweet taste in his mouth, and is about to bring his fingers to his lips to moisten them when he gets an idea. 

With a wicked grin spanning his features, Genji leans over Hanzo's prone form, leaving a trail of kisses from the flushed flesh of his chest up the strong column of his neck, doing this damnedest to not give in and leave any bites where they might be visible. Cheekily, Genji worries a patch of skin with his teeth, just below Hanzo's jaw; that earns him a fist in his hair, but, surprisingly, Hanzo doesn't push him away. Looking up, he dares to press a closed-mouth kiss to the corner of his brother's lips, short and chaste despite the hand currently gripping his cock. 

Genji wiggles the fingers on his free hand, bringing them up so Hanzo can eye them warily. He touches the tips to his lips, gently pulling on them until his brother gets the hint and they're being drawn in past his plush mouth, teeth scraping the thin skin of his knuckles when Hanzo sucks on them a bit too enthusiastically. He presses them down on his tongue, making Hanzo gag and gulp hungrily, pulling the digits in deeper and coating them generously with saliva. 

He pulls his fingers out of Hanzo's mouth, thick spit dangling off them; it makes his own cock throb where it lays neglected between his own thighs, remembering how lazy and sloppy of a cocksucker his brother is. Not wanting them to dry, he motions for Hanzo to raise his legs again. Genji's eyes widen as the older man complies, but instead of slipping them back around his broad shoulders Hanzo keeps himself open, hands hooked under his knees, avoiding his gaze by turning his head bashfully. 

Dipping down, Genji reaches blindly for his brother's ass. Hanzo's pucker tenses under the teasing swipe of a thumb, and Genji feeds him his fingers, wet with his own spit, first the index and then the middle one. They sink inside beautifully, sliding smoothly, Hanzo's hot walls clutching at them when Genji goes to take them back out, fluttering around his digits when he tries to find his prostate. He hears a clicking sound coming out of Hanzo's throat, dry and scorched—a sign he's been breathing through his mouth this whole time—and wonders if his lips are chapped too. 

He lets Hanzo's legs fall around his middle, squeezing his waist instead as he crowds into his space once more. Genji's unoccupied hand slides down to grab Hanzo's cock, wet and neglected and still stuck halfway inside the thong. The material is stretchy enough to accommodate the extra limb and Genji moans as the soft lace sticks to his skin, still tacky with his brother's precum. Hanzo doesn't say anything as the underwear doesn't end up being pushed away or taken off, simply laying there and whimpering from his brother's tentative touches. He lets out a surprised _oh_ when Genji tries pushing his cock in alongside Hanzo's, both their pricks encased in black; it's a tight fit, one that puts a lot of stress on the stitches holding everything together. 

The younger man groans as he tentatively jacks both their cocks off, the fingers in Hanzo's ass having stopped since he wormed his hand into his brother's underwear. He decides to shift his thumb outside the confining material, rubbing the thick vein on the underside of Hanzo's cock and shyly picking up the pace. When he has a good rhythm going, Genji goes back to paying attention to his brother's ass, on the in-and-out of his fingers and the tight clutch of his walls; wants to know what it'd be like to sink his cock in, finally take Hanzo like he's been sometimes dreamed of doing. 

With the slick slip and slide of his fingers and a hand wrapped around his cock, Genji knows his brother won't last for long. It's apparent in the way his thighs are flexing under Genji's weight, fists creasing the sheets where they're wrapped around the dark material. His head isn't resting on the pillow anymore, craned to look at the way Genji's hand moves over both their dicks, creating delicious friction that Hanzo wants to fuck into. His hips have been stuttering up, trying to chase the feeling of his brother's dick alongside his, impaling himself on Genji's fingers on the downward motion; Genji exhales gruff breaths into the shell of his ear, warm puffs of air that are interspersed with groans coming from deep inside his chest.

Hanzo unclenches one of his fists, bringing it to their crotches, wrapping it around Genji's hand and aiding him in getting them both off. With the added weight of his brother's palm, Genji's movements are getting sloppier, uncoordinated, his own hips trembling above Hanzo's. The older man's touch feels electrifying, hot on his cock even through his own palm, and Genji's the first one to break down and stumble through his orgasm, forehead bowed, almost touching Hanzo's sweat-slicked skin. He whines when Hanzo doesn't stop guiding his hand through the up and down motions of jerking them off, mouthing at the flushed column of his brother's neck and slapping his hand away. 

Disentangling himself from the man under him, Genji plays with the mess he left on the other man's torso, dipping his fingers in and spreading it around, painting the head of Hanzo's cock white with his cum. He taps his brother's piss hole with his index, listening for a hitch in his breathing, before redoubling his efforts to help Hanzo finish as well. Genji's fingers have stopped thrusting and are instead rubbing over his brother's prostate, sweet little circles that drive Hanzo insane. 

His brother's release is muffled behind still-clenched teeth, eyebrows drawn up and forehead creased as he succumbs to the overwhelming pleasure. His muscles are fluttering uselessly around Genji's fingers and it's with a small, punched-out sigh that Hanzo finally lets them go, melting into the bed once the younger male takes his hands off him. 

Slipping off the bed, Genji is careful to tuck himself back in his pants and fish his shirt off the floor, putting it on before looking around for something to wipe Hanzo with. He runs into the bathroom attached to his brother's rooms, grabbing a towel off the rack and soaking a corner with warm water. Once he returns to the bedroom, he unhooks the garters to slide Hanzo's used thong off his legs, balling it in a fist and shoving it in his back pocket, indifferent to the tacky cum that will stain. He runs the towel over Hanzo's stomach, muscles jumping at the light touch, before dipping it down and cleaning his soft cock. 

Returning to the bathroom, he rinses the towel and sets it to dry; in the room, Hanzo's scratching at his scalp, still a boneless pile on the mattress. He knows he should get up and get dressed, change out of what's left of his clothes and go to sleep. Once Genji is done he'll probably return to his own room, leaving Hanzo all alone in the darkness.

It's no surprise when Genji does exactly that, closing the door behind him with a small wave and a smile, his brother looking up at the ceiling and contemplating throwing his heels at the door. 

Shakily, he sits up, taking his shoes off and putting them in their box at the bottom of his dresser, gathering clean clothes and entering the bathroom. He can still feel the phantom touch of Genji's hands on him, gripping at his thighs or holding on to his waist; it makes shame mix with the residual arousal flowing through him, so Hanzo hops in the shower, careful to not get his hair wet.

Usually, it doesn't take him long to shower, but this time Hanzo draws it out, scrubbing himself down twice before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. The one that Genji had used earlier is still there, still damp, corner slightly creased where his brother had wrung it out. Hanzo puts his clothes on hastily, exiting the bathroom so he doesn't have to look at it anymore.

Back into his bedroom, the man goes to straighten the sheets before laying down. He takes his phone off his desk and sits on the edge of the mattress, looking for the cable to charge it. Once it's plugged in, the screen lights up and Hanzo has to suppress a shiver at the photo that's been sent to him: it's Genji, back in his own room, lounging on his bed with his back to the mirror. His brother is naked, crossed legs and curved spine accentuating the plumpness of his ass, phone raised to capture the picture. Below it, there's three more texts, spread out over the 20 minutes Hanzo had been in the bathroom for; the last one just reads " _please_ ," none of the usual emoticons accompanying it, and Hanzo feels just a bit guilty for spending that much time in the shower.

The man is already on his feet when his phone buzzes with another incoming message; it doesn't take more than a glance at the screen to convince him to hurry up, turning off the lamp and carefully shutting the door behind him. 

In the picture, Genji's cock is nestled between his thighs, pink head pointing at his belly button, strong fingers wrapped around his length. There's a thin line of precum stretching from the tip to his skin, more fluid bubbling up to follow the same path. This time, there's a short line of text sent with the picture—just a word, really. 

_anija_

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink) | [tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com) | [commission me](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com/post/160994683913/commissions-info)


End file.
